Don't Let Me Down
by LeneReedus
Summary: One shot CARYL story. AU/OOC. Daryl accidential meeting with Carol. Rated M for language and little smut! (I do not own characters Daryl and Carol)
_A/N: I wrote this fiction for the love of CARYL. Inspired by one of my favorite song called Don't Let Me Down by The Beatles. Hope you'll like and enjoy this :)_

 **Don't Let Me Down**

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Daryl woke up in sudden rise after he opened his eyes and looked over the alarm clock on the night stand. He was late for work. He strutted himself to the bathroom and wash off as quickly as possible. This will be the third time in the week came in late to work. His boss going to be pissed off.

He took his coverall on the couch and made his way out the small apartment slammed the door and locked it. He threw his coverall across the passenger seat of his truck and shut the door after he get inside to the driver seat. Key to his truck fell down to the floor when he tried to put it into the ignition switch keyhole in such a hurry.

"Fuck!" He cursed. Annoyed.

He groped around the floor to look for the key but it seems like it has disappeared mysteriously that he can't find it. He became more impatient.

"Arrghh! For God sake!" He groaned.

Furiously he kicked open his truck's door.

 _Dukk!_ He heard a loud thump as he opened the door hard followed by a thud sound of something fell on the solid ground.. or someone?

"Aww.." Daryl heard a female voice moaned in pain. He looked down through the truck's window and bugged his eyes in shocked.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Daryl without delay jumped out his truck and crouched down to check on the lady.

"You okay?" He landed his hand on her shoulder.

She was rubbing her left for arm, maybe hurt hit by him with the door. She was crunching her face. Daryl eyeing her. Pretty. She had short gray hair. Blue pair of eyes like him. She then looked up to him, confused for a while then turned sight away to her right palm. There was some cuts and little bits of bloods coming out from them. Must have scraped to the rough cement from the fall.

Daryl saw the wounds, took for her hand and hold it in his hand gently. He wiggled to reached for something in his back pocket. He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it carefully on her injured palm. She flinched and hissed.

"I am very sorry, miss.. I didn't see you." He said. His eyes not breaking contact on their hands.

"Let me patch this up for you." He said again when she didn't respond.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." She stammered and pulled her hand from Daryl's grip. She moved trying to get up on her feet and Daryl helped her.

"Are you sure? It looked bad and need to put some ointment or something.. I live just right here." Daryl pointed to his apartment. He searched for her eyes hoped she agreed.

"Yes. I'm okay. It just scratched a bit." She shook her head and smiled.

"Uhm.. Okay. Here keep this." Daryl handed his handkerchief.

"You'll need it.. and it's still bleeding." Gestured to her palm.

"Oh okay. Thanks." She took and grasped on the wound. She smiled.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'm late for work.. and again I'm sorry uhh—" Daryl paused tried to get her name.

"Carol."

"Yeah, Carol. I'm Daryl. I'm truly sorry." He slowly walked behind his truck's door. He reached down and found his key then started the truck's engine. He got in and rolled down the window. Looked at Carol with a concerned expression. Remorse.

"Go! I'm fine. Really!" Carol waved him off, grinned.

Daryl biting his bottom lips and nodded. He pulled out from the parking lot and drove away to work.

* * *

"Good morning, Ellie!" Carol greeted an old lady about the age of late 50s as she walked in to a bookstore. Ellie was her employer and been working with her for 3 years.

"How are you today, dear?" Ellie asked with a bright smile.

"I'm good. By the way, Ellie, do you have some band aids?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. It's in the first aid box in the Pantry. Why? What happened?" Ellie now worried.

"Nothing bad. I fell and got some scratches.." Carol replied.

"Let me take a look at that!" Ellie took her wounded hand and inspected it.

"Oh dear! You better clean this cuts and put some ointments. Then wrap it up quick. Or you'll get bacteria infections. Go!" she pushed her to go to the Pantry in the back.

"Yes, Ellie. Alright!" Carol laughed.

Ellie is a person who cared for her so much that she treated Carol like her own daughter. Even if she had a small paper cuts, Ellie would nagged around the bookstore about it to treat any injuries fast.

Carol strutted herself to the pantry and looked for the first aid box. She then cleaned her cuts on the sink and done everything needed for her palm. She looked over the bloody handkerchief that Daryl gave her near the sink. She picked it up and searched for detergent under the sink, she then washed the handkerchief clean, squeezed it and clip on the window frame to let it dry. Carol walked out the pantry to get back to work.

* * *

Daryl pulled over his truck in front of his apartment. Killed off his engine and got off the truck. He froze. He saw Carol stood by his door step, smiling at him.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"I just stop by just wanted to return this to you. I washed it already." She held out his handkerchief.

"Oh, okay. You don't have to return it actually. But thanks anyway." Daryl took it from her.

"How was it? Did you took care of it already?" He mentioned about her injured palm this morning.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about. I'll survive." They both laughed.

Then fell silent.

"Umm.. You want to come inside, have some coffee or something?" He invited her.

"I still feel bad about this morning."

"Well-"

"Please? Let me make it up to you about this morning." Daryl pleaded.

"Uhh.. Okay. If you insist." She smiled.

Daryl smiled beaming and biting his bottom lips, his trademark. He walked passed her to his apartment door, unlocked it and invited her in.

* * *

"Sorry for the mess. Please have a seat." Daryl said. His hands quickly picked up some clothes on the sofa and threw them in a basket near the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

"Not a problem. I get it. This is a bachelor's house after all.." She giggled. Her eyes wandered around the space. Small, suits for a single man like him. _'Is he single by the way?'_ Carol thought.

"Hey, Daryl?" She hollered.

"Yeah?" Daryl hollered back from inside the kitchen.

"Do you any chance have a girlfriend? Cause, I don't want to be strangle to death in your apartment." She joked.

"Girlfriend?" Daryl snorted.

"Nah.. No women interested to a guy like me." He walked out from the kitchen and brought 2 cups of coffee in each hand and handed one to Carol.

"What? How come a cute and handsome man like you, no woman wants?" She laughed, sipped down her coffee.

"Come on.. I'm not that guy. Look at me, I'm a mess and dirty. Working in a small workshop at the end of the town." He yanked his front t-shirt that covered with grease.

"You are to me. And I like dirty…" Carol said coy.

"Stop.." Daryl hid his face with his hands to cover his now blushed cheeks when he realized Carol was teasing him.

They had fun chit chat, talked about little bit about themselves, joked and laughed and others for 2 hours or so until Carol have to excused herself to get off somewhere and left.

* * *

Daryl opened his apartment's door and saw Carol stood outside. She immediately turned around when she heard the door behind her.

"Good morning!"

"Morning.. What are you doing here?" Said Daryl. He locked the door behind him. And walked down the steps to her.

"I made you some grilled cheese bread. Thought you might need some energy before you start your work." Carol showed him a paper bag, grinned.

"You no need to bother yourself, Carol."

"It's nothing. Take it!" She insisted.

"Thanks." Daryl finally accepted.

"You head for work?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let me give you a ride." Daryl offered.

"Ride?" Carol teased.

"Stop.." They both laughed. Carol liked to tease Daryl cause he looked cute when he got embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk. Not far away from here. Besides, my workplace and yours are the opposite way." She smiled at him.

Daryl just nodded, biting his bottom lips like he always do and smiled, too.

"You better get going now or you'll be late!" she ushered him.

"Okay.. see you later? After work?"

Carol nodded and smiled.

This happens everyday for several weeks. Daryl and Carol will meet greet each other in the mornings and Carol will brought him the same simple breakfast for Daryl which become his favorites by now. They will hangout after working hours at Daryl's place, talked about their life at work, getting know each other and so on.

There was a feeling growing and starting to bloom between them bit by bit on each days but they didn't dare to admitted it and just kept the feeling for themselves without knowing that they actually had the mutual feelings.

* * *

Daryl looked down his wrist watch. Usually at this time, Carol would already showed up waiting for him outside his small apartment. But today, she didn't. He waited for her for another 5 minutes and when the time were up, he sighed. With heavy heart he went off to work.

' _Where is she? Something happened to her? Is she sick? Or she don't want to see me anymore? Hmm.'_ He thought.

* * *

"Hey man! What's up with you?" Jake asked. Jake was Daryl's colleague and also his best friend. He noticed Daryl's mood wasn't good lately and grumpy. Daryl too almost got fired because got into fight with another colleague in the workshop yesterday.

"Nothing.." Daryl answered dreary. His hands busy working on fixing the parts of car's engine.

"Seriously man. What's up? Last week you were all ecstatic and smiling which I never seen before. And now, how many days already—you are like a tiger who's hungry and wanted to eat everything he saw in front of him." Jake asked again.

"Nothing!" Daryl scowled looked him with the daggered stares.

"Come on. I know you, D. The last time you were like this was because of Selena." Jake still not budged from him.

Daryl just grunted and continued working on the car, without saying anything.

"She contacted you? What she wants now—still asking you to be her baby daddy?.."

"No! it's not about her.." Daryl finally spoke.

"Met a girl few weeks ago. Knocked her by accident-"

"What? You knocked her up? By accident? What does that mean- only in one night? Then, what, she showed up in front your door and told you she's pregnant?. Is that this all about you getting all bad mood. Scared that you actually really gonna be someone's baby daddy?" Jake interrupted him with long questions before he could finished his words.

"Wait. What the hell man! Not knocked her up, I mean I literally knocked her, hit with my truck's door. Got angry that time, kicked the door opened but didn't saw her and she got hurt." Daryl waved him off.

"Ohhhh… huh? I thought you got her pregnant." Jake laughed out loud.

"Tell me. Is she the reason behind your smiles all these days? Who is this girl ? She hot?" Jake smirked.

"her name's Carol. Yes and yes." Daryl replied with a sly smile.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, Jake. You know, we would meet and greet each other in the mornings and after work we would meet again and you know, hangout at my place for hours. But then, she didn't showed up since 3 days ago. I don't know why. She maybe got bored with me or something." Daryl shared out what he felt to his best friend.

"Why not you call her?" Jake confused.

"That's the problem man. I don't know her number. Don't even know where she lives."

"Seriously, you don't know?" Jake rolled his eyes in disbelief with what Daryl just said.

"You know where she works?" He continued.

"She did said she works in a bookstore."

"Then try to look for her there."

"Hey do you even know how many bookstores in this town? There's a bunch of them."

"So?"

"So?" Daryl repeated Jake's word.

"I can't believe you are like this.. If you really want to meet her, why you have to make excuses? Go get her man, if she worth your happiness." He advised.

Daryl didn't say anything back. He just grumbled. Jake was right. He need to find her. He wanted her.

* * *

It's Sunday. It's his off day. Daryl decided to go out and looked for Carol. He went to every bookstore and asked if they had an employee named Carol but, all answers are disappointing. He wanted to gave up but decided to check in to another last one. He stepped inside the store called Ellie's Book Paradise.

"Welcome!" a voice greeted. The voice of a woman he been missing.

Daryl looked over to the cashier counter. Carol. There she was standing behind the counter. His heart beating fast. Despite all that longing, he was happy to see her again. Carol was busy for a moment, was writing something on a book then she looked up. Their gaze met. Carol was smiling seconds ago now faded.

"Hey.." Daryl started.

"Hey." She said. Stacked some books and carried them to a shelf across the room walked passing him.

"Carol, I need to talk to you." He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"There's nothing to talked about Daryl." She pulled away from Daryl's grip and continued to walked to the shelf. Daryl followed.

"Why? All of sudden?" He asked. Carol didn't answer, continued organizing the books.

"I missed you, Carol.."

Carol froze. She missed him too. But she didn't want to. She can't. She remained silent.

"Carol, tell me if I did something wrong.. I can't do this anymore. I miss you, I miss us. For the past weeks we've been together, I started to like you. And-and I want to be with you!- I know you want the same too.." Daryl confessed.

"We can't be together, Daryl!" Carol finally spoke. Turned to Daryl. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

"What do you mean?- Why?" He confused.

"I don't want to destroy your baby's future."

"Baby? What baby? What are you talking about?" Bewildered by her words, he couldn't think.

"You lied. You said you don't have a girlfriend. But then there's a pregnant woman whose looked like due in any days now, came to me. Her name's Selena. Asked me to stay away from you. Said I am the reason you weren't with her. That you abandon her and the baby.."

"Shit! Selena? I should've known.. Carol—Listen, I can explain. Whatever Selena had told you, it wasn't true. I mean I knew her. She was my ex girlfriend. But the baby isn't mine. She cheated on me. Our relationships went cold that we didn't even had sex for a while, til one night she asked for it. Three weeks later, she told me she's pregnant with me. But she lied. I found out she already almost 4 months along. The man she cheated with left her and that's why she still trying to get together with me after I broke up with her." Daryl explained. He searched for her eyes hoped she'd believe him.

Carol remained silent. Lowered her head.

Without hesitated, Daryl touched the back of her neck and pulled her, crushed his lips with hers. Kissed her hard and Carol let him that she kissed back.

"I love you, Carol.." Daryl said between the kisses.

"I love you, too." Carol overwhelmed. Can't denied with her feelings. Tears rained down her cheeks. Daryl smiled with her reply. He kissed her again. Passionately deepen the kiss now he glided his tongue inside her mouth and she allows it. Didn't cared with the world around them that he had pinned her to the shelf of books.

"Ehem!" Sound of someone clearing throat made them jumped and broke their kiss. It was Ellie. Stood near the counter with a cynical smile on her face. Carol wiped off her wet cheeks. Both Daryl and Carol blushed.

"Take the day off Carol." Ellie said.

"Huh? why?" Carol asked. Surprised.

"You never take any leave as I remember since you started working here. Besides, you two seems need to settle some things? Since that pregnant lady barged in here harassing you."

"harassing?" Daryl interrupted.

"Yes. There's a lady came here and in such sudden slapped and shouted at her. Said something I couldn't catch clearly." Said Ellie.

Daryl looked at Carol, lifted her chin up.

"is this true?"

Carol nodded. Daryl rubbed his face and sighed.

"She can take the day off, right?" Daryl asked, looked over Ellie.

"Yeah.. take her." Ellie winked.

"Wait. No.." Carol said.

"It's okay Carol. I can handle the store." She assured her.

Carol smiled and followed Daryl outside to his truck.

"I'm sorry Selena did that to you.." Daryl hold her face. And kissed her lips for few moments.

"Come on." Daryl opened the truck's door for Carol and she got in.

They drove off to Daryl's place. They didn't say any words on the way. Daryl left hand was on the steering wheel while the other was on Carol's thigh, slightly caressed it. Carol put her hand on the top of his hand. Smiling.

* * *

In a few, they arrived to their destination. Daryl attacked her lips soon after he locked the front door and pressed his body to her to the wall. His hands holding the back of her neck. Their head slightly tilted side to side to deepen their kisses. While Carol's caressing his back up and down.

Daryl pulled her body up to lift her and Carol wrapped her legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss, Daryl carefully walked, carried her to his bedroom and lowered her down to the bedless mattress. He kicked off his shoes and Carol did the same. They both are now panting heavy. Lust has took over them. Daryl lied between her legs, nipped and bit gently crook of her neck. Carol tilted her head to the side so Daryl could have better access. She moaned lowly. Daryl right hand caressing he outer thigh slowly slides up to her butt cheek and he squeezed it hard.

"Hmm.." Carol continued to moaned.

Daryl's lips met with Carol's once more. Carol was working on his belt between their bodies but can't took off and Daryl got up and unbuckled it and kicked off his jeans and t-shirt away, leave on boxer. Carol could see the shape of his harden length inside that fabric. She reached her hand to it and caressed over the cotton made fabric.

Daryl groaned pulled his head back. Her touch made him crazy. Carol took out his length out from it's confinement. Daryl just stood observed her. She gently wrapped her hands around it and kissed on the tip began to stroke him slow. After few strokes, Carol took him in her mouth and slides as far down she could before coming up again, lips locked tight around him. She swriled her tongue over the tip before she dunk down on him again.

Daryl closed his eyes shut to the feel. He let out deep moan, and his hand gently grasped her hair holding her head to his length. His mouth hanging open as Carol sucked him harder and faster. He almost lost it, and pulled Carol's head to stop.

He knelt down to her and kissed her, his fingers unbuttoned her shirt all the way down and undone her bra, then take off her jeans and panties.

"God, you are beautiful." He said. Carol didn't say anything but planted more kisses.

She lay back down and Daryl was on top of her. Daryl kisses her neck while slides his finger down her opening. Soaked. Carol gasped and moaned loud as his finger entered her middle. Daryl got more aroused hearing her moaning his name. He can feel his length throbbing painfully to get inside her and wanted to claim her. Daryl started to thrusts his finger in and out her, teased and circled her clits with his thumb. He filled his mouth with Carol's nipples, sucked it hard and flicked with his tongue playfully.

"Umphh.. Yes.." She moaned. Her hands were on Daryl's head, tugging his hairs slightly in pleasure.

Daryl feel her walls are tighten, she's getting closer. He then head down kissing to the south and nibbled on her clits while he fingers her. Carol was chanting his name over and over and seconds later her breath hitched, her back arched and Daryl felt her walls clamping his fingers rhythmically. Daryl smiled between her legs and sucked her middle made Carol jumped due to sensitivity.

"I want you inside me Daryl." She breathed heavily.

Daryl stroked his length few times. Carol saw and smiled. It was hot, she thought. Daryl angled his length to her middle and pushed in slowly. He groaned as he enters her, she was so tight wrapped around him that he almost come right away. Daryl thrust starting slow and picked up the speed until he was completely spent. His muscles all tensed up, his body jerked unevenly and groaned loud when he came. He lay on his back beside Carol. Both of them trying to catch back their breaths.

"I love you.." Daryl said after the longing silence. Turned to faced Carol.

"I love you too.." Carol scooted closer. She placed a kiss on his cheek and cuddled him.

"Do you believe me? About Sele—"

"Shh.. I believed you Daryl." Carol cuts him off before he finished.

"Thanks.."

"Please, just don't let me down, Daryl" Carol said.

"I won't. I promise you.." Daryl hold her tight and kissed her forehead.

Soon after they felt sleepy from their activity earlier and dozed off to dreams…

××× End ×××

* * *

 _A/N 2: thank you for reading. Leave a review if you like it, it helps! if you don't like it, it's okay. And I'm not sorry. I just wrote what I want. xo, Lene._

 _Edit: Thank u Guest for your review, I edited some of it :)_


End file.
